Broken and Rebuilt
by Chariana
Summary: Jadilyn Swan is sick of everyone including her best friend Jacob acting like the sun revolves around Bella. But when Jade and Jacob get into a fight and Jake runs off leaving the girl alone and sad. Will he come back or will he just stay out of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Jade is the sister of Bella Swan, the sister no one cared about, she was basically one of the boys she hung out with the pack but didn't know about them being werewolves, when she wasn't with them she was riding motorcycles with the bad group of kids in school. Jade was in Forks high till her sister moved to Forks then she transferred to the Rez with **Many **references.

"_I'd love to Jade." Jacob said_

"_B-But?" Jade asked_

"_I've got..." Jade hung up she was sick of Jacob making excuses with her just because he wanted to hang out with her sister Bella more than her. She didn't care that Bella was depressed, she was depressed too and no one gave a damn. Every day __**since**__ her parent's divorce and her mother took Bella and walked out of her and Charlie's lives, she missed her mother more than she missed Bella, Jade loves her sister but not since Bells moved to Forks and made herself the center of attention._

_Charlie noticed Bella and cared a little bit more about Bells, the only ones who seemed to give a damn about the girl really was the pack and Emily. Jade cried holding her knees up to her chest she was furious and hurt._

Jade sat through class; she normally would be eager to get out of school and head home and change into jeans, a halter, and converses and would pull her hair loosely into a bun and would help the boys or Jacob.

Jacob let out a sigh proud of himself, the seventeen year old boy stood up he scanned the motorcycle he just spent two days nonstop on the present for the Goth girl. Jacob smiled he was hoping Jade would love it and hug him like she use to, he missed hanging out with Jade how he'd beg her to spend the night and then lie to his dad saying they _wouldn't _sleep in the same bed that he'd sleep on the ground...it was a lie he slept in the bed with her and slid onto the ground before his dad woke up.

Jade sighed when the school day ended that stupid bell rang meant she had to go home and be alone or on the few occasions when her sister _was_ home she'd have to listen to her sister go on and on about how great Edward was and how Jade should find someone like him.

Jade moved her brown hair out of her eyebrow piercing, the light reflected off of her nose piercing making her move out of the direct light, Alistair her history teacher **(Go along with it!) **caught up with her

"Jade, I forgot to tell you guys that the assignment is to write...how many ever pages on how you view your life." He said she nodded when he walked away the girl rolled her eyes, she hated when Alistair, Alice, Rosalie, and the pack **(Minus Jacob) **tried to get her to tell her family how she felt.

_I was sitting on the couch in between Rose and Ali flipping through some fashion magazines, I sketched out a blouse, some ripped skinnies, pumps, and a belt in my pad adding the color once I was done it looked __**perfect, **__I heard Carlise laughing and talking to someone_

"_Alice, Rosalie, Jadilyn this is Alistair an old friend of mine." He was cute, his faint smile was cute, he was just...cute-no handsome-__**OK FINE HE'S HOT, SEXY, MY TYPE! **__I wondered if he knew I wasn't a vampire or not? I wondered how come Rosie and Ali haven't met him before now? If you're wondering how I came up with 'Ali' and 'Rosie' I was high off of some weed I bought from some third grader (I joke with my brother saying my dealer is a kindergartner) and was drunk off of some Nyquil I got from my dad's room; anyway I came to the Cullen how and was acting...like an idiot the pack was there and I came up with an embarrassing nickname for each of them. _

_Rosalie=Rosie,_

_Alice=Ali,_

_Jasper=Jazzy, _

_Emmet=Emmy, _

_Edward=Edween I made sure the 'ees' were heard when it came out, _

_Carlise=Carly, I apologized for that one, _

_Esme=Essie, that too, _

_Jacob or Jake=Jakey Wakey, I still stand by that name! _

_Sam=Sammy-Sam-Sam, _

_Paul=Pauly-D __**Yo**__!_

_Jared=Jarewee...no comment,_

_Seth=Sethy, Big deal! I use to call him that when we were babies,_

_Leah=Lee-Lee, I still call her that,_

_Bella=Belly, I use to call her it when I was two and couldn't pronounce much. I got busted and got grounded._

Jade smiled at the memory of meeting Alistair and then making sad and lame nicknames for her friends and sister, Jade grabbed her books and headed outside. Jade squealed when she was picked up a few kids looked but shrugged it off when the girl was with one of her friends

"Hi: Jada." Jacob said using the nickname he used for her when they were babies she couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" She asked curious

"I've got a surprise for you come on." He said pulling her to his motorcycle, he helped her on and the two rode to the Black home.

"Oh my god, I love it Jake." She said throwing her arms around his neck he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist; the two took their motorcycles out for test runs. Jade lost control and fell off, Jacob lost his smile and ran to her as fast as his legs would take him and bent down checking to make sure she wasn't injured.

"You ok?" He asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine I think." She said rubbing her head


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob took Jade home he laid her in bed she curled up to her pillow he moved the hair out of her face he saw a smile appear her blue eyes shut he smiled at her and kissed her head she blushed

"Thank you for bringing me home Jake." She whispered he nodded sitting on the edge of her messy bed he chuckled at the sight of her unmade bed he smelled a strong male scent it wasn't Charlie's.

"What's that...strong smell?" He asked

"What smell?" She asked sitting up

"It's a...strong male smell; it isn't Charlie's or anyone that I can recognize." He said trying to figure out who it could be the girl looked away putting hair behind her ear

"It's nothing." She said shaking her head

"Jade. Who. Is. The. Smell. From?" He asked

"A guy from: school." She said shrugging

"Ok." He said wanting her to continue

"I slept with him." She said looking at him making eye contact he glared so she looked down sad.

"Why?" He asked hurt and angry

"Because I; can." She said crossing her arms looking up at him he was angry with her but she was angry with him the room filled with hate

"What, about...I'm leaving." He said he gave her one more glance she was still in the same position she wasn't happy with him **at all**. Six months later Jade was depressed that Jacob left her after their fight, she keeps turning Beck down telling him that her having sex with him was a onetime thing and a horrible mistake. Jacob is in Canada he avoids humans so he won't get himself into trouble. Jade watched her sister get married; she glanced at Seth and looked down knowing Jacob wasn't here which made her feel even more depressed. Jade wandered off at the reception she walked into the woods unsteadily from her heels, Jade sat on a rock in the woods she stared out at the trees sighing, she thought of how she and Jacob would climb the rocks and made little forts between trees.

"Hi Jade." Jade popped up yelping out she turned around to find Jacob standing there shirtless like always

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here...to see you, to come back, to apologize." He said stepping closer

"Apologize for w-what?"

"Acting like a dick when I found out about you and Beck...Where is he; anyway?" He asked looking around the girl

"He's not here..."

"Why; not?" Jacob asked confused

"Because I'm not dating him, I'm still single."

"But I thought you liked him. Why else would you have sex with him?"

"It was a mistake." She said looking down Jacob lifted her chin up

"So you're single?" He asked in a whisper Jade nodded Jacob grinned and kissed her passionately she was completely shocked

"Jacob what are you doing?"

"I love you Jadilyn Swan." He said with a big smile she blushed and looked down

"Really, you do?"

"I have been since I met you! I just kept it a secret." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade and Jacob got married at twenty-five, had their first child at twenty-eight a little boy named Daniel Taylor "Danny" Black.

When Danny was twelve he became a wolf, he looked like a smaller version of Jacob, it was also the same day Jade gave birth to her daughter Liliana Renee "Lily" Black, she had her mother's hair, eyes, and a mix of her mother and fathers skin colored, she was beautiful just like her mother. Lily is known as the second female wolf in pack history, she looked like what they all guest Jade would look like if she was a wolf.

**Tell me if you want more Jacob/Jade stories**

**Longer ones or short ones **


End file.
